A neurological disorder is any disorder of the nervous system, which can be categorized according to the primary location affected, the primary type of dysfunction involved, or the primary type of cause. The broadest division is between central nervous system disorders and peripheral nervous system disorders. Movement disorder is one of the sub-categories that involves the disorder of the central and/or peripheral nervous system such as Parkinson's disease, secondary Parkinsonism, essential tremor, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Tourette's Syndrome, multiple sclerosis, extrapyramidal movement disorders, and various types of Peripheral Neuropathy.
Among the various neurological disorders, Parkinson's Disease (PD) is a progressive, chronic, neurodegenerative disease characterized by impairment or death of neurons in the substantia nigra pars compacta. This neuronal deficit leads to motor symptoms including muscle rigidity, postural instability, tremor, akinesia or bradykinesia. In addition to the motor symptoms, most patients develop other health problems related to PD. These symptoms are diverse but are collectively known as non-motor symptoms and can likewise be troublesome and disabling. The average age of onset of PD is approximately 60 years. Parkinson's disease is the second most common neurodegenerative disease after Alzheimer's disease with an incidence of up to 1/1,000 person-years. The prevalence of PD in the United States (US) is 0.3%, which increases to 4-5% among people aged 85 years. Approximately 1,000,000 people in the US have PD. Levodopa is the most common drug prescribed to relieve the symptoms of PD. However, it is associated with motor and psychiatric side-effects. Consequently, interest has turned to alternative drugs with improved side-effect profiles to replace or augment levodopa. Amantadine, originally used as an antiviral drug, has been shown to improve the symptoms of PD.
Levodopa-induced dyskinesia is a form of dyskinesia associated with levodopa, used to treat Parkinson's disease. It often involves hyperkinetic movements, including chorea, dystonia, and athetosis. In the context of PD, dyskinesia is often the result of long-term dopamine therapy. These motor fluctuations occur in up to 80% of PD patients after 5-10 years of levodopa treatment, with the percentage of affected patients increasing over time. Amantadine has also been shown to improve levodopa-induced dyskinesia.
Drug-induced extrapyramidal reactions, also referred to as drug-induced extrapyramidal symptoms or drug-induced extrapyramidal side effects, are drug-induced movement disorders that include acute and tardive symptoms. These symptoms include dystonia (continuous spasms and muscle contractions), akathisia (motor restlessness), parkinsonism (characteristic symptoms such as rigidity), bradykinesia (slowness of movement), tremor, and tardive dyskinesia (irregular, jerky movements). Several types of drugs may cause drug-induced extrapyramidal reactions, such as antipsychotics, neuroleptic agents, antiemetics, and antidepressants. Levodopa has been previously tested for use in the treatment of drug-induced extrapyramidal syndrome but with a disappointing therapeutic response.
Amantadine hydrochloride, a noncompetitive NMDA receptor antagonist, is currently approved both as an immediate release product and as an extended release product in the US. The first New Drug Application for amantadine in the US was approved 40 years ago, with an indication for idiopathic PD and other forms of symptomatic parkinsonism. Amantadine has been shown in clinical studies to be an effective treatment to reduce motor fluctuations in patients with advanced PD. Amantadine has also been effective in treating drug-induced extrapyramidal reactions caused by administration of, for example, antipsychotics or drugs to slow the progression of PD. However, treatment with amantadine has previously been only with immediate release (“IR”) amantadine as tablets, capsules or oral liquid or syrup. Administration of the IR form raised issues with patient compliance, because of the number of dosages required per day, and the negative side effects from use of the IR dosage form throughout the day.
To address the ongoing challenge of balancing the efficacies with the relative risk of adverse events, the inventors have developed a novel extended-release (ER) dosage form of amantadine. The extended-release dosage form and once daily morning dosing schedule were developed to provide more consistent levels of amantadine throughout the day and to enhance patient compliance by reducing administration from two or more times a day to once daily in the morning.